Promise Not Yet Made
by Lys
Summary: Even though time changes, can a heart stay the same? Link makes a promise and finds someone worth returning to - even if they don't remember that promise not yet made. Link/Sheik. Written for Vyse.


# Promise Not Yet Made

**~Lys~**

** **

**I'm sick, I'm tiered, and Vyse, formally Her Royal Weirdness has corrupted by brain… I am aware of how many flamers I will get, but I do not care… I am in a very homicidal mood, I recently learned how to say "burn" in Japanese and I have over 50 insane friends in the anime section… you don't wanna mess with me today… Feel free to flame… heh… MOECHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** **

**But despite all my wackiness, this IS a serious story.**

** **

**_WARNING! Shounen-Ai/Yaoi ahead!!!_**** What's that you may ask? Guy/guy couplings of course….. *laughs manically* beware the belief the Sheik and Zelda are NOT the same person… and beware my insanity…**

** **

**DedicationVyse-chan, no da!!!! You lead me into this little world… now watch me write about it…**

** **

DisclaimerI own nothing… nothing at all…. I even traded my sanity for Kool-Aid… wait, sanity? No, I never had any of that…

Zelda's point of view in purple

Sheik's POV in Red

Link's POV in green

Regular POV in black

I see him standing there, talking to Sheik, but he can't see me, hidden away in the shadow of the pillar. This was one of the best idea's I had yet to win Link's heart…

But maybe it still isn't worth it, after all, he is still only a child in the body of a man… But he seems so much more than that, after all he's been through he must be as mature as his body is…

I know this war is serious, and that maybe in my doing this I have endangered us all… but I doubt it. Link needed someone to aid him on his quest, and Sheik, this young Sheika, was the only one who knew all the magical songs meant to help in this time of need…

Actually, I believe I have made the right choice. As Ganadorf is the only male of the Geredu's, Sheik is the only male of the Sheika's, and also Impa's son… Maybe that's why she agreed so readily to my plan.

It's almost the time now, He is about to release the cloud of smoke so that I may appear and tell him that it was I the whole time aiding him on this quest…

There it is, now I must go, and aid the one I love on the mission to save Hyrule…

I pass the Princess Zelda as I hurry to the place where I can hide. Now I must leave Link, and he will fulfill his destiny, to be the Hero of Time, savoir of Hyrule…

And to wed the Princess Zelda.

I can't help feeling bitter, after all this time I've helped him, Link will never know that it was I who aided him, I who helped him grow…

I who loved him…

I know these thoughts aren't right, but I just can't help it. The heart wants what it wants. I grew up my entire life around women, I suppose I just don't see them the way normal men would, and if there's one thing I've learned from growing up in that environment, it's perfectly all right.

But I don't think Link would feel the same way…

After all, he's different.

Unwinding the white cloth from my head, exposing the fairly short spiky blonde hair I blink my brown eyes in thought. He's handsome, and strong, and goddess, he saved the world! NO wonder the Princess loves him, and she always gets what she wants…

And why would a Hero choose me over a Princess?

He wouldn't.

Zelda? The whole time, it was her, the Princess?

It was her, helping me along the way, teaching me…

Her that I had grown to love through all this time of trouble?

It's awfully hard to believe, I mean, I suppose I can see the resemblance, but the eyes… I can't see it. Not the colour, not the warmth, none of the compassion… I mean they're very nice eyes…

But not the same ones I loved…

What am I thinking? Zelda's a princess, she wouldn't do that, I must be going insane…

Perfect! This is all turning out the way I had planned! Wait, what's that? Ganondorf? NO! What is he doing here, oh goddess, not now… no!!!

"PRINCESS!" The cry is ripped involuntarily from my throat as I run out of hiding. Link's eyes grow wide as he sees me, and I realize my mistake. Cursing, I head for the door, but he dashes out to meand grips my shoulder.

"Who are you?" he asks, his voice barely a whisper.

I lower my eyes. "I am Sheik. The Princess asked me to aid you on your quest."

He puts a finger under my chin and tilts it up so my eyes meet his. "Then it was you, all the time, it was you…"

As much as I wanted this, it couldn't happen now. "The Princess." I remind him gently.

To my great surprise he leans forward and kisses me gently. Looking at me with his blue eyes nervous he says, "I'll be back to find you."

I nod as my hero runs out the door to face his destiny…

And I find I already know mine.

And though Link never did return in that time, when he went back to being but a child his memories stayed with him…

And he set out to find a special friend…

And to keep the promise not yet made…

*bows head* Well, that's it minna, if anyone actually reads this… I hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing this and am pleased with the way it turned out. PLEASE if you read this I beg you to review, even if it's a flame, I'll know people actually bothered to read this.

** **

**-Lys**

** **

** **


End file.
